It's 2 Late 2 Apologize Ikarishipping
by Rat2rrj
Summary: semisongfic. contains also pokeshipping, contestshipping, 2perfectgirlsshipping. idea began before candice made her appearance. japanese names attempted.
1. Chapter 1

"WHO'S at the Snowpoint Gym already?!" Satoshi thundered at the news. Takashi shrugged.

"Shinji came here before us, face it Satoshi." The black-haired boy growled. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Come on Satoshi, just get a room at the PokéCenter and you'll get your badge tomorrow." When Satoshi growled again, she added, "You can get your Pokemon used to the cold conditions now and train some more. Then that way they'll be ready." He sighed, not being able to fight her logic, and the threesome entered the PokéCenter.

"The weather station said there's a cold front on its way here, sir. I suggest you get a room before we're booked," Nurse Joi cautioned a purple-haired teen. Said boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he responded, turning to go. Then Satoshi caught sight of his face.

"SHINJI! IT'S YOU!!!" Shinji's permanent scowl deepened.

"Oh great, the Idiot's in the house," was his only response. He snatched up his healed monsters and stomped out of the double doors. Satoshi fumed behind him.

"Ugh, he gets me so MAD sometimes," Satoshi snarled. Takashi shook his head, then dashed over to Nurse Joi. Gureggru, using some sixth sense, hopped out of its Pokéball and Poison Jabbed his trainer, who collapsed, twitching, on the floor. His friends stepped around him and ordered a room, dropping off their stuff and heading out into the frosty afternoon to train. Hikari wandered away from her guy friends and heard a voice from behind a boulder.

"Dodaitose, Leaf Storm! Booburn, Flamethrower!" Grunts from Pokemon responded. Hikari peeked from around the snow-capped stone to watch. The two Pokemon, instead of honing their skills on rocks as she thought, were attacking each other! She dashed out from her hiding place, waving her arms.

"Hey, wait! Hold up!" All thee turned to her.

"What, annoying girl? Can't you see I'm training here?" She snarled.

"I could care less what YOU'RE doing, but your Pokémon can't fight like this!" A violet eyebrow rose.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" She glared.

"Because they don't deserve to be mistreated like that!" The boy's eyes rolled and he returned his Pokémon to their monster balls, turning to go. "Hey, don't just walk away from me! I'm not done talking to you!" She stomped off after him.

"So, what's so BAD about testing my Pokémon's strengths?" Shinji finally asked after a few minutes of silence. Hikari shot him an annoyed look.

"Not when your leaving them at the non-existent mercy of the other!" Her voice cracked in exasperation, which caused a rumble from over their heads on the path they treaded. They glanced up at the same time. Hikari had time for one gasp and Shinji for a brief yell as a ton of snow tumbled down the mountain. The two pelted as fast as they could from the cascade of white. Hikari caught sight of a hibernating tree and grabbed at it with one hand and Shinji's sleeve with the other. But the boy's weight was too much for her. His arm slipped from her grasp and he fell, almost in slow motion, into the waiting maw of the shifting snow. "SHINJI!!!" Hikari screamed. She watched in desperation as he tumbled downward. A few seconds before he hit snow, a bizarre expression crossed his face. It was… confusion. He looked her straight in the eye, and had time to mouth one word before the snow swallowed him. _Hikari…? _The girl's heart lurched, and tears streamed from her eyes. _Shinji! _Then he was gone.

Tears clouded Hikari's vision as she dashed into the Pokemon Center. Satoshi and Takashi looked up from their hot chocolate. "What's wrong Hikari?" Takashi called. But the girl couldn't hear him, because the current song's lyrics on the radio were playing her guilt strings.

"…_Then you go and cut me down, but wait. You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say... That it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…" _She choked out a sob and sprinted to her rented room. Satoshi and Takashi looked at each other and followed.

"Hey Hikari, something wrong?" Satoshi asked when he and Takashi reached the room. She nodded, trying to speak. Satoshi egged her on with a hand motion.

"S-Shinji… we were walking…" Satoshi scowled but made no comment, "a-and I y-yelled at him… and then… an avalanche!" With that, the girl broke down. The two boys left the room in search of Officer Junsa. When they found her, the situation was explained and police officers swarmed to the area, ready for duty.

"Get those Gardie over here!" Officer Junsa and other local police officers called their Pokémon to search around the area Hikari last saw Shinji. Satoshi stood next to the teary-eyed girl as Takashi continued his vain flirting with Officer Junsa. The black-haired trainer turned to his companion. He hadn't seen her so put out, even after failed contests.

"You know they're gonna find him, right? Officer Junsas are the best at their job. If anyone can find him, it's Officer Junsa!" Hikari noticed the exclamation Satoshi forced into his reply. _He may not like Shinji, but he's willing to put his grudge aside to make me feel better. I'm lucky to have such great friends. _

"Thanks, Satoshi. I feel a bit better now." He smiled with relief.

"Good. Now, let's go back to the PokéCenter before Takashi's nerves are shot!" Hikari smiled slightly as she, Satoshi, and Gureggru dragged their twitching friend into the PokéCenter.


	2. Chapter 2

The avalanche made breaking news. No investigations took place because the incident was an accident and the two involved were minors. From Sandgem Town to Pallet and everywhere in between the segment aired. In Cianwood, a certain group of coordinators were relaxing in the local PokéCenter. Shuu and Haruka were laying on the sofa, with Shuu flipping channels. A reporter covering Sinnoh was on for a split second, and Haruka asked to see it, wondering if her friends managed to appear on television yet again. She was mildly surprised to see her friends, which turned to shock at the coverage. Haruka turned to her emerald-haired rival.

"An avalanche?! With that young coordinator Hikari?! And… some guy… Dang, Shuu! I gotta call Kasumi about this!" He shrugged, most of his attention still fixed on the television. The segment ended, and the weather-around-the-world came on. Haruka paused in her search for Kasumi's number, glancing up at the television when the Sinnoh part appeared.

"Pretty good weather for the contest this weekend," Shuu mused. Haruka nodded absently, watching the predicted path of a cold front over the northern part of Sinnoh.

"Oh Mew… Kasumi will be THRILLED to here this…" Haruka whispered as Harley ambled over. Overhearing Shuu's comment, the violet-haired coordinator grinned.

"It's pretty good weather for love too, yuh think you two?" The other two turned, blushes painfully obvious. Shuu didn't have any comebacks to the comment, so he remained silent. Haruka glared.

"Shut it, Harley. I'm on the phone." The coordinator in question rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You two can't deny it…" Harley smirked as the two younger coordinators continued to glare. "Fine, don't believe me, but I'm getting the best seat at your wedding, mark my words."

Twin groans of "HARLEY!" sent the elder coordinator scurrying from the room, sniggering with twisted delight. Back in Shinnoh, Hikari turned as she heard slow footsteps entering the PokéCenter, afraid but with a spark of hope near her heart. Satoshi also turned, his confidence-boosting session ready to be put to the test. His arm tightened its grip on her frail shoulders as Officer Junsa delivered the news.

"I'm sorry kids, we have to call off the search for the time being. A big blizzard is coming and we have to make sure no one ELSE is stuck in it. We'll continue the search when the storm blows over." Hikari managed to keep her hysterics to a minimum, but her hiccups and tears reminded everyone in the building of life's importance. Satoshi guided his female friend to their room, nodding firmly to the police officer. A few of the older men waiting out the storm in the lobby removed their hats, but were glared at by those involved in the avalanche incident. Takashi looked up from his magazine when his younger friends entered the room. Satoshi lead Hikari to the first bed, shushing her gently. Under his initial worry over Shinji, the breeder was pleased to notice Satoshi was growing up slightly, the master-to-be becoming better with helping girls than even a year ago. The younger two curled up on the bed, each becoming lost in private thoughts. Poochama leaped into his trainer's arms, willing to comfort. Pikachu also settled himself on the bed, between the heads of his human companions. Takashi looked over them, then walked into the lobby and settled into a sofa to check up on his pokénav.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour passed, and Takashi was surprised when he heard his pokénav ring. He smiled when he read the flashing name. _Typical. _

"Kasumi? Hey, how's the gym?… Good… I see. He's with Hikari at the moment…" The breeder couldn't suppress a grin at the growl from his red-head friend. Good to know she and Satoshi are still an item, even after these past few years… "No, you have it wrong. She's not stolen him." Another grin was sparked from her outraged outburst. "Ahem, I'll get him." The breeder strided in their rented room. The him in question unconsciously strummed the hair of a sleeping Hikari, not noticing Takashi's entrance. The eldest indicated his method of communication once Satoshi returned from the clutches of the muse. _It's Kasumi, _Takashi mouthed. Satoshi's eyes lit and he snatched the pokénav from the older boy's hand, dashing off to another room with the machine. Takashi smirked. No doubt SHE was somewhere in that mental journey of his… Satoshi plopped himself on an empty chair, eager to speak with the red-head.

"Hey, Kasumi! What's up?! How's the gym?" Kasumi smiled to her pokétch.

"Nothing much, the gym's fine. Not too many badge seekers around now-a-days…" She trailed off.

"…Is something wrong?" Kasumi shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just kinda bored. I miss traveling with you guys. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, me and the guys are just fine. After this storm blows over, I'll get my seventh Sinnoh badge! That much closer to the League!" Kasumi's smile faltered. _Pokémon're still number one in his mind… _"…But Kasumi, if you don't have any plans… Can you watch me take on the Elite Four? It would be… better… if you were there to cheer me on…" Kasumi felt her heart lurch. _If Takashi's mouthing this for Satoshi, I swear I'll… _

"…I'll try as hard as I can not to miss it." Satoshi swallowed a lump of gratitude in his throat.

"Th-thanks, Kas. I'll call you on the vidphone before we leave for my eight badge. See yuh then."

"'Bye." Kasumi turned off her pokétch. _…I needed that. _There was a subsequent crash and shout of

"Kasumi! Like, get down here!" The red-head chuckled and dashed down the stairs.

"Everyday Cerulean…" she hummed to herself.


End file.
